


Back Against The Wall

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is a vampire now, and she's not taking it so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for petitebelette after TVD 3x20.

Elena is furious and glorious, he can feel anger crawling under her skin as he gently kisses her clenched fist – it's a silent invitation and a dare. Sometimes Damon isn't sure if they even remember how to talk any more, there is no need, not really. This is how they do it now: Elena takes a deep breath and he's all ears, doesn't say a word and doesn't look at her without permission.

Suddenly Elena opens her hands and hits him so hard he gracelessly smashes into the nearest wall.

He takes every blow greedily, pushes against her to get more. This Elena belongs to him and him only, no one else is ever allowed to see her like that: her eyes wide open, pure anger and no hint of fear. There are tears on her face when she strikes again, and Damon eagerly pays for the murder she committed today, bares his neck for her to bite and tries to see if there's still blood in the corner of her mouth.

She feeds so hard Damon feels dizzy, something he hasn't experienced for ages before Klaus turned Elena. His knees buckle under him, such a human sensation, so he grabs Elena's hand for leverage. She holds him firmly against the wall, her knee between his legs and her elbow against his side, close, too close, and Damon reaches to unbutton her pants before he can even think about what he's doing.

Elena doesn't let go of his neck even as she positions herself against his hips. Damon moans when her teeth shift a bit; he can hardly stand as he is, but it doesn't matter when Elena wraps her legs around his waist. She doesn't hesitate to put her entire weight on him. 

There's still blood all over her face as she's having him against the wall.


End file.
